dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Hellsing
Scott Hellsing is the protagonist of FanFiction [[Legends of a vampire|'Legends of a vampire']], he studied at the Academy Kuoh in the third year. It is not of any grokup, but spends most of the time in the Occult Club. He is one of more than five thousand years and the most powerful existing Vampire, receiving the title of the "First Vampire" and "Vampire God". Appearance Scott even being a vampire he does not have the characteristics of one. He has short black hair and brown eyes with the appearance and expression of someone who is extremely dishonest and manipulative. He is repeatedly described as a handsome man with a beautiful face by other characters in novels. Normal clothing consists of a black coat with brownish skin lining the edges that goes to the hips, with a black long sleeve v-neck plain, dark trousers and brown shoes. In the novels, he occasionally wears a longer version of the coat that reaches the ankles, while in the anime it exclusively uses the shorter version. In an OVA episode, he is shown to wear a lighter short-sleeved hooded on the hottest days. When he was in his Primordial Vampire form, he gains a mask with the appearance of a bat's face, along with a long black overcoat, with some details ashes, some ruffles in pescoso and pieces of armor made of silver to decrease rather its power. Two pairs of huge bat wings, a black pair and one red form on his back, giving him the ability to fly. When he was in his Dragon form, his hair is white and a little ruffled, his eyes are blue with the pupils in the form of cracks, their teeth are sharper and it gets a little taller and muscular. Personality Scott fights with ferocity and cruelty, often extreme, rarely attacks to kill until his target is completely disabled and humiliated. It proves to be very kind to your friends and colleagues and protects as if it were your own family. Over the centuries Scott developed a bit of arrogance never have been defeated, but never underestimate your enemy always saying that one day future generations will be able to overcome the old. He shows himself a fatherly love for Mia Pendragon because when Scott saw the same "dead" had a tantrum and advanced against Alexander Angelo nearly killing him in the process, but it was rescued by the Vatican Warriors before being killed, after when he saw that Mia was alive, Scott fell into crying and hugged her telling her to never abandon him, showing that he is afraid of living alone. Scott has the title of "Father of All Vampires" Why say he joined a Harem of over a hundred human women from various parts of the world and became pregnant all, it is unknown if this is true or false, because every time someone spoke on the subject, Scott switched to another quickly. Veigas, [http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Ophis Ophis] , [http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Ddraig Ddraig] and Albion say that Scott may have centuries stocks but acts as a rebellious adolescence, being rude to people he does not like, disobeying orders and always doing whatever comes to mind. It is also very right with the words, speaking in chutzpah whole thing you're thinking about right person, right in front of it. He did not care to make enemies, because he says that his life is more fun with people trying to kill you, and failing miserably. He is also a bit pevertido, always using his powers to observe the girls panties, a time when Issei were talking about women's breasts, Scott chimed in saying that Issei is very ingenuou and good thing it was on the low. Scott hates prejudiced people and judge people before you know them, because of his own family who was afraid of the power he had, and because of this he was expelled from his home, with only 10 years old. Because of this Scott has a inteso desire to form a family, but also afraid to have one, because since he does not age, their loved ones aged and died, leaving him alone and this is something he does not want. Scott is very hard when it comes to training because he did not leave, or Issei, or Vali sleep right, was always dangerous and enormous risk of death proof, and also always left both without food for days. Seeing that they were both very tired and worn out, Scott took a day off for both, showing that he knows where to stop, but the next day the training was doubled to make up for the day off. History Plot Powers & Abilities ''' '''Vampiric Magic Unlimited: Scott is one Primordial Vampire, has an unlimited supply of magic, can fight endless times without tiring, and throw a lot of spells with immense level of power. [[Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic:|'Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic:']] ' '''Scott was able to learn this spell when he used Scythe Dragon God of Death to absorb the soul of Umbra, the Dragon of Shadows. The Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic is a magic that allows the user to transform their physiology to a Dragon Shadow, turning your body into a shadow that can not be touched by normal means. With this spell, the user is also able to disappear into the shadows to move quickly, ducking efficiently and make surpresa.E attacks is also able to recover devouring the shadows that are around you.. 'Power of Destruction : Scott''' took this ability after absorbing the soul of a Bael Clan member in the middle of the Great War. He has an amazing control over the Power of Destruction, and can destroy anything with a little spark of power. Pyrokinesis: Scott got that ability when it absorbed the soul of a Phenex Clan member in the Great War. He has an amazing control over the flames and can overcome even the most powerful Phenex Clan member. Regeneration: '''Thank soul he absorbed a '''Phenex Clan member and being a vampire, Scott has the ability to recover fully and quickly any injury no matter wound size. It can be broken by conventional weapons and sacred guns and survive all this without the slightest difficulty. When he is attacked with sacred weapons, injuries take longer to heal. Immortality: '''When '''Scott became a vampire he became an immortal true, but it is, at least biologically immortal, immune to wither and die through age, this explains their young appearance even with life centuries. Scott can suffer all sorts of damage to your body, only to reform itself. After absorbing a Phenex Clan member in the Great War, his immortality may have been increased, but did not know how. Master Combatant: Thanks to centuries of battles and martial arts training, Scott became an expert in hand-to-hand battles, can defeat an entire army without difficulty. Immense Strength: Since Scott became a vampire, he already had a formidable force, able to carry a rock of 50 tons with a single hand. After he awoke the powers of his Sacred Gear, their strength increased considers being able to destroy a huge montanhar with a punch. And after your training Ophis, the physical strength of Scott became almost infinite. Immense Speed: Since Scott became a vampire, he already had a super speed, being able to break the sound barrier. After waking your Sacred Gear, its speed increased incredibly, being able to cross the world in seven days, at most. And after your training Ophis, Scott speed increased to the point of looking like a teleportation. Immense Durability: After Scott became a vampire, he won an incredibly sturdy, the point of a sword made of pure steel is broken when hitting your skin. After training with Ophis, Scott can bring magic blows high level and not win even a single scratch. Immense Stamina: Since Scott is a vampire, he already has a high strength and can stay awake for days without tain. After training with Ophis, Scott can stay awake months without showing any sign of fatigue. Survival Skills: During his training with Ophis, Scott gained the ability to survive in the worst existing conditions. Flight: '''Scott can fly using their bat wings while standing in the Primordial Vampire form. '''Equipment [[Scythe Dragon God of Death|'Scythe Dragon God of Death']] (死 の 鎌 ド ラ ゴ ン 神, Shi kama doragon-shin): Dragon God of Death ''', also known as "killer sickle Gods" is a Sacred Gear type dragon used by Scott Hellsing. This Sacred Gear is one of the few Sacred Gear able to hurt the Great Red. It's the wearer the ability to steal the soul of his victim, which is then absorbed by the carrier stealing their powers, memories and knowledge, it also give the wearer the ability to resurrect the dead, in return for the carrier lifetime, become a double-edged sword. But it seems that Scott Hellsing managed to get rid of this problem becoming a Vampire. * [http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Scale_Mail '''Dragon Death: Scale Mail] '''(ドラゴン死：スケールメール, Doragon shi:Sukeiru Meiru''): 'The Balance Breaker of Dragon Death creates a Black Dragon Armor and is only used in cases of emergency. Scott activated for the first time its imperfect version of the Scale Mail when he fought against [[Albion|'Albion]] and [http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Ddraig Ddraig] in the Great War. During his second battle against the [http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon Two Heavenly Dragons], Scott managed to use the Scale Mail in your perfect version, but with 3-hour limit. When Scott uses this form your physical power, magic, speed and strength, incredibly aumentão being able to match with the power of the Great Red. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Vampires Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon: Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon:Sacred Gear User